


Revenge of the SS Meteor

by SmallSound



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Space Pirates, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, a guy named greg leg, a little bit of fluff actually, look up big turkish rollout bed, or Hilde, serously they're amazing, technically I didn't kill Quatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallSound/pseuds/SmallSound
Summary: Space pirates Duo, WuFei and Trowa are finishing up a revenge mission several years in the making.





	Revenge of the SS Meteor

**Author's Note:**

> This was just super fun, horny nonsense that I wanted to write for several reasons. It’s been edited pretty thoroughly by three different people, but none of them are part of this fandom so they got thank-you’s in beer form. If I get enough comments I will totally continue this AU nonsense, but as it is, it’s standalone.
> 
> Also - I’m on tumblr: GodofAllEyeTeeth, figured then I could explain why I’m not updating things. I also post drabbles and headcannons there so if you’re interested in reading those check it out.

_Revenge of the SS Meteor_

The SS Meteor, a former military ship expertly Frankenstein’ed together with parts of civilian and commercial ships, painted vantablack, looked like an absolute refusal of existence. It was a steel monument to its crew’s rejection of the new regime and society as a whole.

Within its walls, a plan several years in the making was coming to fruition. As the crew prepared for a unique chance to attack a venerated warship of the Galactic Alliance’s Space Navy, two men readied for the moment of glory with their own ritual.

WuFei Chang, quartermaster and lover of Captain Duo Maxwell was just finishing giving Duo a send-off blowjob in the captain’s office. He didn’t need the warning Duo groaned out to know he was almost done. He knew by the tensing of Duo’s powerful thighs, the hitch of abdominal muscles, and the surging of the thick vein running the length of his cock. With practiced ease, he slid his elegant hands, pale and strong, up the captain’s outer thighs. Gaining to get a firm grip on the sides of his powerful buttocks, he leaned forward on his knees to better the angle on his head. Then he pressed the blunt tip of the other man’s cock against the roof of his mouth before sliding it down the back of his throat. He relished the feeling of it surging as it spilled hot come down his throat. Above him, sitting splay-legged in his chair, Captain Maxwell rested his head on the high backrest, with a growling moan that bobbed his prominent adam’s apple up and down, his thick, stubble-covered throat rose in a strong, deep inhale as the last wave of orgasm coursed through him. With every pulse, his body slowly unwound from the built-up pressure of arousal. His white-knuckled hold on the chair’s arm rests relaxed at the same rate that his consciousness floated back up from its haze. With half-lidded eyes, he looked down at the top of the quartermaster’s head, enjoying the sight of the man’s typically neat, black, hair tousled and hanging about his face where it was still buried just between his thighs. If he was honest with himself, Captain Maxwell had had much more physically fulfilling blow jobs. But when he looked at WuFei’s flushed cheeks and unfocused gaze as he pulled away from the captain’s now flagging, emptied erection, his lips wet with ropey spit that stretched between his cupid’s bow lips and the other man’s cock, breaking as WuFei sat up as straight as he could beneath the desk where he was currently sequestered, he saw how much his lover and quartermaster, enjoyed giving him head. The satisfaction he felt from WuFei’s inclination toward his member was what drove his arousal in its own way.

Captain Maxwell slid his chair back on its track several inches, allowing WuFei enough room to slip free; but only just, so the slighter man had to press close as he stretched up and out of the cubby-like space, his bare chest with its taught brown nipples and wiry muscle brushed against the captain’s crimson spider silk button-up shirt, causing him to shiver just slightly at its cool touch, the act eliciting a small smirk from Captain Maxwell. His generous mouth curled up at the corners as he watched, absently brushing a rough hand down the side of WuFei’s thin torso, fingertips flicking over a jutting hip bone. He settled his arm back on the arm rest, not bothering to do up the black canvas trousers that clung to his shins, held up by the tops of his shining black boots.

“Are you sure you don’t want…” WuFei disregarded the murmured question with a shake of his head, his shoulder-length black hair brushing against his prominent collarbone as he sat himself down on the large, cherry wood-and-leather inset desk. His own erection was mostly free within his loose-fitting linen pants.

“Not until you come back,” he responded simply, tucking his knees into his chest and placing his hands behind him on the firm leather of the desk. In one deft movement, he spun himself around and hopped off the other side of it, the bobbing motion of his erection causing a delightful friction on his cock. 

Captain Maxwell shrugged and with a throaty chuckle he conceded and stood up. The bottom of the silk dress shirt fell like water, covering the top of his slightly damp nest of deep brown curls as he grabbed his pants and briefs and pulled them up to their rightful place on his hips. “So this is how you make sure we come back,” he said, tucking in his shirt in and buttoning his pants. The captain strode out from behind the desk, his footsteps a soft whisper on the plush white carpet. He stood at a narrow wall panel in the far corner of the office. As soon as he stepped in front of it, it displayed his image back to him perfectly, two mirroring holograms popping up on either side of his tall, muscular form. 

Captain Maxwell was a broad-shouldered man with long chestnut colored hair he kept in a braid. Though he could not be considered ‘towering,’ he held himself to the full extent of his 6’1” height, graced as it was with noticeably muscular legs, fairly thin hips, a lean torso, and powerful arms, all complimented smartly by his well fitting clothes. His shirt fell over muscles in all the right ways, shifting and reflecting light and his trousers showed off the wonderful strength of his round ass, the surging shift of defined calves where his pants tucked into his calf length boots. 

“I suppose so,” WuFei demurred, his large, black eyes flicking up and down the visage of the other man from where he stood several feet behind him. A pleased smirk curled his lips and wrinkled the corners of his almond-shaped eyes as he watched the other man roll his muscular shoulders several times, stretching his neck left and right and causing the tip of his braid to brush back and forth over his butt. His air of authority totally donned, Captain Maxwell turned away from the mirror wall, his twin holograms disappearing as he flashed a cocky grin at the still erect quartermaster, his blue-violet eyes sharp as shrapnel. He held out his right hand, strong fingers elegantly beckoning he called with a his captain’s voice, a deep booming baritone, “My coat!”

WuFei nearly came right then.

His coat -- heavy, black frock coat, decorated with shimmering quick-gold filigree -- was lovingly donned by his quartermaster who helped slip over his strong arms. He leveled the seams perfectly on the captain’s shoulders and smoothed his hands down the back, deeply tempted to cup his ass, but stepped away instead. The stark contrast between the two men was impressive; the way they both donned power in their own way and the clear push-and-pull of their desires juxtaposed by their separate forms of authority was highlighted by their different clothing styles. Captain Maxwell in his authoritative outfit, and WuFei clad only in loose white linen pants that barely clung to his hips moved together towards the door of the office, stopped to face each other just in front of it. At 5’9”, lithe and pale, WuFei looked up at the copper-tanned and gruff Captain Maxwell as they met eyes as equals. The embrace that followed was a communication of vulnerabilities and trust, and their kiss exemplified that, both men gently pressing teeth on lips or tongue to mouth but never forcefully moving things in a specific direction. They asked permission, they hesitated and relented to one another and for a few moments they moved with honestly and with care.

As they parted, WuFei murmured a request against the taller man’s still parted lips. “Bring him back,” his obsidian eyes met the captains, who saw concern in them and echoed it back with his own blue-violet gaze.

“Both of us or neither one,” Captain Maxwell promised in a whisper as he brought both hands up to his lovers face, cupping the smooth, angular jaw as he pressed his forehead to the shorter man’s for just a moment. When the door opened, they were captain and quartermaster once more and the former strode from the office with learned confidence into the fray of preparing crewmen as WuFei turned from the door, letting it close behind him. 

Leaving Captain Maxwell to his preparations, WuFei padded silently back over to the now unoccupied desk and let himself fall back into the chair with familiarity. He propped a naked foot on the edge of the desk, the motion curling half his upper body, a smile of scar tissue beneath his pec wrinkled slightly. He rested his head on the back of the chair, inhaling the ghost of the other man’s musk as he draped an arm over an armrest. His other arm coming up to his collarbone, idly grazing it with fingertips before dipping his hand under the waist of his pants. Freeing his erection from the thin fabric and pausing to tug at the curls surrounding it, enjoying the light sting, the feel of silken hairs, he began to stroke himself, sighing in the dimly lit office. He focused on the still-lingering stubble burn around his lips, the rawness of his throat. His tongue found a strange hair caught between two teeth and petted at it as his grip on his cock tightened, his pace building steadily and eyes half-lidded as they stared into the middle distance. Behind him, on the wall was a single, long digital wall scroll displaying an accurate image of the outside starscape, pinpricks of light glimmering gently, the occasional satellite blinking in and out of sight as they traveled their programmed route. 

The portrayal of space unseen above his head, WuFei shut his eyes as the lust pooling in his belly and tightening of his balls reached its apex. The sweet electricity of it lightened up his mind with electric thoughtlessness. In a trembling breath, soft to the deaf room he whispered “I miss you,” as warm ribbons of come leapt from the crimson head of his erection, landing on his chest and abdomen. A tear slipped down the side of his face and when he opened his eyes, dripping off his chin and falling into a line of come, mingling with the pearlescent stuff and sliding down his stomach.

*

“Hailing frequency from a civilian ship, Captain,” Captain Peregrin kept himself from sighing and stood up from his command chair. The deck of the Alliance ship was big and looked utterly vast with only half of a full complement manning it. He walked around his own, small communication center to stand at the railing that divided the top and bottom deck where radar techs and navigators all sat primly at their posts. It was an absolutely dull routine sweep of the outer colonies looking for space mines and dangerous wreckage. In six weeks they hadn’t come up on so much as a piece of shrapnel flying unbidden through the void.

“Open the secure line,” He responded, voice betraying his disinterest as he ran one hand through his platinum blonde hair, first disturbing the neat side part and then smoothing it before he made small adjustments to his uniform, a navy-and-white affair with gold brocade epaulets and a mandarin collar with no trim, his aquamarine eyes scanning the deck beneath him. The only thing that impressed any authority on his simple dress were the three medals he had been awarded for his intelligence work sniffing out dissenting factions in the colonies during the war, glittering on his right breast. Without those his mid-twenties babyface would have completely undermined his rank.

Before the channel was opened he hazarded a glance at his Science Officer who was stationed to his left on the top deck. Trowa Barton, a man if Captain Peregrin had ever seen one (or five), sat dutifully at his post and even seated it was clear how tall and brawny he was. Barton’s square chest, wide shoulders and strong back and arms were all just barely contained by his own uniform. The shock of auburn hair he wore in a slicked back undercut added a hawkish flair to his whole demeanor. But beyond that, Captain Peregrin couldn’t stop from stealing too-frequent glances into the man’s cat-like deep green eyes which spoke of a quiet poise the captain found positively grounding. Barton had only been assigned to the compliment at the beginning of the mission, having just completed a PhD in Digital Archaeology at a prestigious university on colony L3-099286 and conscripted soon after to the Alliance Space Navy. 

Upon their first meeting Barton -- at 6’ 5” and not at all wiry -- had towered above Peregrin, who stood at 5’ 10” and piqued his interest in more ways than one. Their first private conversation a few days afterward had solidified that interest, as he found the taller man very easy company to keep, the two of them trading quips and double entendres, ensuring the captain that Science Officer Barton was equally interested in him. Of course nothing could come of it until the assignment ended in four months, but that was hardly an issue as the two of them had developed a strong rapport. Captain Peregrin turned to the Science Officer for advice nearly as much as his First Lieutenant. Now as he looked at Barton the other man shared a sidelong glance, his lips curling upwards almost imperceptibly. 

Before them the main screen displayed “Incoming Hologram” and, floating several feet before them over the lower deck but perfectly lined up with the captain, a perfectly clear hologram blinked into existence and saluted him before introducing itself as “Private Yuy”, a 6’ even man with an unruly mop of short, dark brown hair on his head and dressed in a sharp business suit, addressed him in a humourless, flat tone, cobalt blue eyes boring through the brighter eyes of the Alliance Captain as he spoke. “Hello, Alliance ship, this is the CS Nuria, we are a commercial merchant vessel. Due to a GPS error that went unchecked for one sleep cycle, we have gone off course, putting us just a week off from our docking schedule and in danger of depleting our stores and fuel. We would be deeply indebted to you if you would share with us some of your supplies.”

With a curt nod and an answering salute Captain Peregrin agreed, “Alliance credo dictates we help all civilian ships in need, and as the Captain of the USS Hammerhead I am personally honored to share our supplies with you. We will proceed with docking procedures when you are in range and discuss the specifics of supplies when you arrive. Over and out,” The hologram bowed in thanks and blinked quietly out of existence.

With that done, he turned first to his Lieutenant and then to his Science Officer, catching the man’s eye again just as the officer arched an eyebrow, giving the other man an excuse to address him. “Something on your mind, Science Officer Barton?” He said, placing his hands on his lower back. 

Turning in his chair so he could move out from behind his commcenter, SO Barton saluted the captain before proceeding in an appealing baritone that Captain Peregrin knew could get much deeper, though the dark haired man modulated it well with consideration to his captain’s authoritative presence. “I was only thinking that a personal welcome from the captain of the ship would be well met and could generate worthwhile PR,” He reasoned, leveling the blonde man with an almost suggestive look.

“An excellent idea, Science Officer Barton,” Captain Peregrin conceded, fighting back a smirk as he issued his response. “You will accompany me then,”

“Sir,” Though his face was stoic as ever, high cheekbones and semi-full lips working to give him a natural grace and power along with the rest of his countenance, Captain Peregrin was pleased to see just the barest flash of amusement in his green eyes. The captain turned on his heel before he could be accused of staring. Without another word the two of them exited the command deck, Barton mindful to stay two steps behind the captain. 

*

They were due to arrive at hangar 38-B in a small envoy ship, just big enough for 24 crew members and - gravity being what it wasn’t - a storage weight capacity of 1 ton. Anxious energy focused into a solid thrum of excitement coursed through Captain Maxwell’s body and filled the air of the ship which carried him and some of the meanest, stir crazy men in his crew. As the auto-pilot took them into the small hangar Captain Maxwell stared out the small windshield a lopsided grin spreading across his face when he noticed the loading area was filled with unopened cargo crates labeled “Food”, “Fuel”, “Med Supplies”. Trowa had been busy.

“Alright men,” Maxwell addressed the crowd that stood silent and hungry behind him, “I hope you brought your deep-seated hatred of Alliance dogs because we forgot the decorations for the captain’s welcoming party,” his grin twisted across his face, darkening his blue-violet eyes with menace. “So we’re gonna have to deck this place out with their guts,” the declaration was met with throaty laughter like growls before the sound died quickly back into tightly coiled anticipation.

*

There were 12 crewmen on duty at hangar 38-B and, having heard that the captain himself would be greeting the civilian envoy, they went through formal welcoming procedures. Everyone in their green-grey jumpsuits lined up in front of where the incoming shuttle hatch would open. Within minutes the small shuttle docked, its systems humming steadily as they were shut down one-by-one in preparation for unloading.

Three things happened in quick, choreographed succession once the hatch opened. First, the stairs telescoped down from the open hatch and Captain Maxwell stepped out of the doorway, like confidence alive he stepped down the stairs as they telescoped out to meet each footfall. He looked through the assembled crewmen on the ground with a lazy grin, his arms outstretched in mock-welcome before him, coat glittering and swaying with each step, braid arching up like a ready snake in the weak gravity of the hangar. Secondly, five men exited just a few steps behind the captain, each wielding shoulder-mounted beam cannons. The first four leapt off the steps as soon as they passed the doorway, two to the left and two to the right, all the while keeping their weapons steadily aimed at the Alliance crew. The fifth man stayed behind Captain Maxwell and rested the huge barrel of the cannon on the braided man’s shoulder and, before the crewmen could disperse, fired a shot of golden light that flashed immediately into the center of their line. Three bodies were caught in the fire and completely incinerated, leaving behind a huge black burn mark on the steel floor. The nearest crewmen were thrown bodily away from the point of impact, landing hard on their sides and backs, shouting in panic and pain. The acrid stench of burnt hair, cloth,and flesh filled the air instantly. And thirdly, as the stunned crew members scrambled to stand up and assess their situation, pure hell broke loose from the tiny shuttle. All the emergency hatches were opened and the pirate crew came spilling out like burly, bloodthirsty locust, roaring and shooting even as they threw themselves out of the vessel. Shouts of terror, rage and sadistic joy rang out filling the tiny hangar with dizzying cacophony. Bodies came to blows and it was immediately clear to all that the pirate crew had the upper hand. 

A hulking bear of a man, pigment-less and covered liberally in scars came stomping out of the shuttle last, proudly displaying the automatic rifle he had in place of a right leg. He roared like a mindless beast and puffed up his chest, another man quickly coming up behind him and wrapping thick arms around his shipmate’s chest. His partner lifted him off the ground so that the rifle-laden man could raise his fully loaded prosthetic into the air and fire it with rapid, manic abandon, some shots finding their mark in jumpsuit clad bodies but most of them ringing off the metal walls, clipping crates of supplies.

Captain Maxwell barked out a cruel laugh when he realized the Alliance crew were completely unarmed, he surveyed the total slaughter before him with and impassive stare as he walked through it. A man fell at his feet, clutching his face, blood seeping through the gaps in his white-knuckled fingers. Graciously, Maxwell placed a boot clad foot on the man’s throat and leaned his weight into it until the faceless worm went slack. Like a saint he stepped calmly through the carnage, showing full faith in his men as they dispatched the pitiful excuse of a crew all around him and made his way to the bay doors. Lazy grin settling into a self-satisfied smirk, Maxwell stood at the seam of the towering double doors and waited for them to open. Within minutes the chaos behind him died down and a different form of anticipation filled the air.

*

One deck above hangar 38-B Captain Peregrin and Science Officer Barton stepped into an elevator. As the doors closed behind them and they headed down, the blonde man turned to look fully at the man beside him, a coy smile gracing his thin lips, aquamarine eyes shining with amusement. “You knew I was getting bored,” he noted, almost purring.  
At that, SO Barton gave the captain a wry smirk, his green eyes flashing with predatory look the other man had not seen on his typically stoic features. It ran a chill down the blonde’s spine and lit a spark of lust in his belly. His desire only heightened as he watched Barton raise one large hand to the elevator emergency break switch and flipped it, causing the small car to lurch to a halt just between levels. “Actually,” he murmured, advancing on the smaller man, looming over him as the red emergency light went on overhead, “I was getting bored,” 

Backing Captain Peregrin into a corner he pressed their bodies together, he noticed the growing bulge in his superior’s pants.

“I could have you arrested, you know,” the blonde said, doing his level best to keep the tremor out of his voice even as his heart began to race for the first time on this insanely dull assignment, “Thrown in the brig for the next four months,” He breathed, feeling the cold glass of the elevator car as he pressed back against it, the cool sensation contrasted with the heat of the larger man’s powerful body in front of him making his head spin. 

“But then you’d be bored again,” Barton said in a low tone, dipping his head down to brush his bowlike lips against the smaller man’s slightly parted mouth. The heat of Captain Peregrin’s ragged breath as his heart hitched in his throat made Trowa grin, teeth bared, green eyes narrowing to mocking slits. He raised his hands suddenly to the trapped man’s face and gripped the sides of his skull, staring Captain Peregrin in the eyes, reveling in how his look went to one of anticipatory lust to sudden fear, his pupils shrinking to mindless pinpricks. Before the man could think to struggle Trowa snapped the Alliance captain’s neck with a sudden jerk of his powerful arms. Stepping away, he watched the captain’s body fall to his feet with a dark chuckle. As he turned to face the elevator control panel, Trowa donned his stoic expression once more and proceeded to open the panel, pulling out several wires with a quick tug, turning off the red light and causing the car doors to open, revealing the top three feet of the lower level at his feet. 

With little effort he pried open the secondary doors that were still closed in the lower level frame and slid out the small window he’d created, the doors closing behind him on the visage of the captain’s body lying within, a look of glass-eyed horror frozen on his boyish features. By the time the crew discovered Peregrin’s corpse, Barton would be long gone.  
In long strides, Trowa made his way to hangar 38-B, where three crew members were waiting for him. They seemed confused at his lone arrival but said nothing and quickly responded in kind when he saluted to them. 

“Open the hangar doors,” Trowa nodded to one on the far right of the line, a young woman with a short crop of purple-black hair and blue-violet eyes. The thought that she was probably born on the same colony as Duo almost made him smile as he watched her turn to enter her access code. The other two stood at ease but were clearly skeptical of the Science Officer. When the hangar doors opened the woman was first to gasp at the sight of the blood-flecked man on the other side who paid her no mind but rather kept his eyes steady on Trowa’s. Before the other two could completely turn around to see what was the matter, Duo, who was positioned behind and in the center of them, pulled a phaser from his coat pocket and shot them both at the base of the skull in quick succession, leaving the slightly taller man on the other side of the doorway to dispatch the woman. He descended on her in one quick stride and twisted her head clear around on her neck the same way he had done with Peregrin. Before she even hit the ground he was back in front of Maxwell, who was taking off his coat. 

“Captain Barton, it’s been too long,” He said, flashing a cocky smirk at the other man, and with no small reverence, helped him dawn his coat.

“Load up the shuttle and let’s fuck off, I hate the stink of this fucking ship,” Captain Barton responded, casually stepping into the hangar and surveying the aftermath of the massacre. “Oh, and sailing master Maxwell?” He turned his head to look at the man now stood beside him. “You looked like a proper captain for a moment,” The two of them shared a laugh as they made their back to the shuttle.

*

The SS Meteor - which had stopped using the frequency of the ghost ship Nuria - waited in the vacuum of space.

WuFei stood on deck, dressed in the same black-beyond-black as the ship he called home, his tailored robe seeming to cut him from ankle to wrist to neck out of the space he inhabited, while his shirt sang out from its confines, pigmentless white silk with rose-gold trim and quicksilver buttons, his white linen pants now replaced with matching slacks. Instead of combat boots, he worse rose gold slippers. Everyone on the ship had learned very quickly not to look too long at WuFei in full regalia, the metallic filigree hurt their eyes and the vantablack played deeply unnerving tricks on their depth perception. He was, as his ship, a refusal.

“Quartermaster Chang, the shuttle is returning,” A radar tech announced from their post, not turning around to address him.

“Ready the hangar, have a group of thirty or so men greet them and proceed with offloading and cataloguing supplies,” WuFei responded, his tone professional, unconcerned.

“Yessir,”

He waited for the official announcement that the shuttle had docked and, without a word, left the deck, moving with swift sure steps towards the hangar, his robe cutting through the space behind him. Every crew member he passed quickly averted their eyes with a respectful nod WuFei did not return, did not even seem to notice as he stared dead ahead.  
“Open the hangar doors,” He called when they came into view, a crew member quickly executing his order. The doors opened, too quiet for their size. As soon as the gap between them was wide enough he slipped through, coming to a halt a few feet in front of the shuttle hatch as the shuttle finished powering down. He waited, both exuding and consuming light, a hungry juxtaposition, his hands clenching at his sides. 

Then the shuttle door opened and his universe rushed in.

Trowa’s cool stoicism broke the moment he saw WuFei waiting for him in the hangar. As soon as the door opened he stepped out, descending the telescoping stairs, seemingly unconcerned with whether or not his next step would be met by them or not. Behind him sailing master Maxwell followed, his cocky smirk shifting to an oddly gentle smile as he watched the two men reunite.

When Captain Barton reached his quartermaster he swept the man up in a bear hug, the physical force of it knocking some of the air out of the smaller man, though he didn’t seem to mind at all as he buried his face in his captain’s chest and held him tight. They stayed like that for several moments before parting, at which point WuFei turned his attention on sailing master Maxwell, offering him a warm embrace as well. Maxwell gratefully responded to it, giving the other man a small squeeze before they stepped away from each other.

“Both of you,” WuFei breathed, unable to keep a small smile from playing on his lips, his black eyes shining. 

The crew busily rushed around them as the three men made their way out of the hangar, WuFei guiding the other two, only a half step ahead so that occasionally all three of them could exchange matching grins.

*

They were light years away from the Alliance ship they had plundered by the time things had settled down. Supplies restocked, weapons cleaned and celebrations well underway in crew quarters and lounge areas alike, Trowa and WuFei found themselves tired of drinking and revelry. They departed from the bar that had at one point been a sort of on-ship conference room, quickly refurbished once Trowa and his crew got their hands on it, and were sequestered in the captain’s quarters.

As soon as he stepped inside the familiar confines and WuFei had removed his coat Trowa had commented in mild surprise, “This room looks like it hasn’t been used since I left,”  
Draping the heavy coat over a dress dummy in the far corner of the large room’s walk-in closet, WuFei called out in an absent minded voice, “Yes, I’ve been in Maxwell’s quarters for the last five weeks or so,”

Trowa frowned slightly at that as he sat in an overstuffed floral patterned wingback chair and set about removing his boots. “Maxwell’s?” He called back, pulling off his socks as well and pressing his feet into the plush ivory-and-rose patterned carpet, enjoying the softness after the cold, hard design of the Alliance ship. “I thought the two of you would stay in here while he was acting captain,”

WuFei moved through the closet, removing his robe and hanging it, then unbuttoning his shirt as he responded in a still unaffected tone, “I tried for a bit off and on, but Duo refused outright, he feels it’s wrong somehow,” Clad on in his high-waisted trousers he emerged from the closet to see his captain barefoot but still wearing the Alliance uniform, reclining in the chair and observing him, his green eyes searching WuFei’s obsidian ones.

“He stays here more than in his own room, I assumed it’d be less-” Trowa shrugged, the motion almost putting too much strain on his Alliance-issued white button up, “-crowded,”

WuFei couldn’t help but give a little snort of derision at that and he crossed the expanse of the room to stand before his captain, leaning over the seated man and placing his hands on the other’s muscular thighs. “Take off that god awful costume, you ridiculous man,” His fingers dug into Trowa’s legs as he spoke, his tone soft and dangerous.  
Accepting the change of subject with a smirk, Captain Barton complied, holding his lover’s smoldering gaze as he unbuttoned the dress shirt with slow, deliberate motions. The two of them locked in a sexually tense staring contest, their erections steadily growing, pressing against the front of their respective pants. As Trowa finished with the last button he could practically feel the heat radiating off WuFei as the slighter man’s long fingers dug bruises into his thighs. He couldn’t help chuckle at his lover’s impatience. It wasn’t typical of his quartermaster, who prided himself on being disciplined. But it had been too long for both of them and Captain Barton fully intended to torture WuFei in ways he rarely got to.

WuFei broke eye contact with Trowa once his shirt was unbuttoned to dart a quick glance over his lover’s bare chest, the prominent pecs and cut abdominal muscles dusted generously with dark hair, which came together in a solid trail that lead from the middle of his stomach to below the waistline of his pants. On his right breast there was a jagged scar that shone bright against his dark olive tone skin. WuFei lifted his hand to gently touch it, looking back up at Trowa’s face, his dark eyes searching. It was the scar he had received soon after meeting WuFei, some five years prior. The other man had been attempting to flee a life of forced military service and both his ship and the SS Star Fury had docked in the same port town on one of the colonies. WuFei had approached Trowa, practically begging the other man to take him away, even if he had to work cleaning the ship’s toilets for the rest of his life. Trowa had been drawn to the man’s ethics and determination and had taken him on, but as they readied to set off WuFei’s captain had caught them and nearly killed both of them in a drunken rage. But Trowa had protected WuFei, earning the man’s trust and loyalty. Now, Captain Barton brought a hand up to his lover’s where it hovered above his chest and pressed it to the scar, wearing a soft expression as he reached up with his other hand to one of the twin scars beneath both of WuFei’s pecs.  
“I wouldn’t change it for the world,” He murmured, answering the unspoken question. His love for the other man like a wave rushing out from his chest to envelop WuFei whole, to keep him close.

It was only a moment, and they both seemed perfectly satisfied to let it slip back to lustful want, though it now had new dimension of longing. Trowa took his hand away from WuFei’s chest and rested both arms on the chair as he watched his lover undress him further and spread his legs to better emphasize his erection when his pants were fully unzipped, the length of it trapped still in black cotton briefs, curled off at a slight angle by the waistband. Licking his lips, Trowa reached out a hand once more to tug at the other man’s still buttoned pants. 

With a coy smirk, WuFei stood up straight and undid the line of buttons on his own pants with the same slow motions the other man had used earlier, slipping them down his slim hips and stepping out of them as they pooled onto the floor. Captain Barton drank in the sight of him as he stood clad only in white silk boxers, his wiry musculature like brush strokes gracing his form, shifting subtly with every breath. Trowa’s eyes came to rest on the erection pressing up against its silken coverings, a just-visible wet spot right at the head. Trowa couldn’t help but lean forward and press closed lips to it, the tensing of his lover’s thighs making him laugh softly before he reached up to WuFei’s hips, quickly pulling his boxers straight down.

The sudden motion elicited a gasp from WuFei and he placed his hands on Trowa’s muscular arms as the man pulled him by the waist towards him, leaning back in the large chair. The movement was swift, familiar, the slighter man stepped easily out of his boxers and let Trowa guide him, enjoying the feel of his lovers firm grip, the fingers digging slipping down to dig into his ass as WuFei placed one foot on the chair beside Trowa’s hip and rested the other foot on the edge of the solid frame near his captain’s other knee. Moving his hands from Trowa’s arms to grip the back of the chair, WuFei let out a long moan as his lover wrapped his lips around the man’s cock, tongue laving at the head and shaft as he sucked on the length of it with steady pressure. The wonderful wet heat of his lover’s mouth was mind numbing and he thrust into it in small jerks. He nearly whimpered at the sensation when Trowa began to massage the tight brown ring of muscle between his buttocks, making him quiver and press back against it, the whole of the experience causing him to writhe and moan his captain’s name. The feel of his generous lips, the press of his nose against the black nest of hair, tickling at it with puff of breath as WuFei found a solid pace and began to gyrate in small circles, Trowa coaxing and guiding him with strong hands started to tip WuFei over the edge. His movements became more erratic the closer he got to climax, abdominal muscles clenching while the pressure built in his balls. 

One jerk backwards sent WuFei’s back foot slipping off the edge of the chair, crashing his knee down onto the hard frame and almost landing the slight man in his partner’s lap, only saved by the fact that the captain had immediately braced him, palms cupping his ass, thumbs pressing down into the grooves of his hip bones. The backwards motion had pulled WuFei’s short cock clean from Trowa’s mouth when he slipped it had escaped harm, bobbing and slapping the other man on the chest once, leaving a blip of spit and precum on him. They looked at one another in wide-eyed surprise for a brief moment before they broke out laughing, Trowa pulling his lover into his lap as WuFei shifted his legs so his knees were on either side of his lover’s hips, slim thighs resting on Trowa’s. 

“Are you alright?” Trowa asked, still chuckling.

WuFei nodded in response, shoulders shaking, his still present erection waving slightly between them as he calmed down. “You could’ve bit my cock off,” He sighed, looking at his partner with bright mirth shining in his eyes, the relief and trust therein putting a lopsided grin on Trowa’s face as he rubbed absent-minded circles into the small of the other man’s back with his hands.

“I’d get you a new one,” He chuckled, moving to run his hands in comforting motions up and down the tops of WuFei’s thighs. He settled one hand again on his partner’s hip while the other went to engulf his erection in a warm grip, “any cock you want,”

They sat like that for a few seconds, grinning at one another until Trowa broke the silence, thumb stroking idly against the tip of WuFei’s cock, “I missed you,” he murmured.  
“I missed you,” WuFei echoed, leaning forward to take Trowa’s lips in a firm kiss, blindly tracing an index finger down his lover’s chest until he reached his still trapped erection and dipped below the waistband of his briefs to free it, wrapping expert fingers around the thick shaft and stroking him in smooth, slow motions.

Trowa breathed a small “oh” into his lover’s open mouth, lifting his hips slightly to meet each stroke and mirroring WuFei’s movements on his cock, encouraging more precum from it, using his thumb to slick it around the tip. 

As Trowa’s own climax drew closer he paused, going back to guiding the other man by the hips, lifting him slightly up and forward so he could slip a hand beneath him and remove his pants and briefs, kicking them off once he managed to get them to mid shin. WuFei waited for a moment, then swatted at his partner’s hands, shifting and untrapping his legs so he could step back off of the chair. 

“Bed” he spoke simply, and Trowa quickly obliged, following him to the overly plush Turkish-style bed that took up almost the entire back wall of the bedroom, covered in fluffy comforters and sheets that looked more like water than fabric, a mix of throw and bed pillows surrounding the sides. Sitting on the edge, Captain Barton spread his legs, biding the other man step between them as he wrapped his powerful arms around WuFei’s lithe frame. He pulled the man down on top of him as he reclined on a mound of pillows, leaving one foot planted on the floor while his other leg came to rest on a plush wave of blankets.

WuFei adjusted himself so he sat on Trowa’s stomach, the hard muscle beneath him making him feel like he weighed maybe as much as paper. One hand on his lover’s chest, he brought the other up to his own face and licked his palm, reaching behind him to slick the wet hand around Captain Barton’s erection and press it firmly between his buttocks, closing his eyes with a small sigh as he arched back into the sensation of the thick shaft petting his anus. 

“Lube,” Trowa breathed, curling his lower back so his cock pressed closer to the tight ring of muscle, his hands returning to WuFei’s ass, fingers gripping the firm cheeks and spreading them as the smaller man began the grind against him, his own erection trapped between their bellies.

Just as WuFei reached up to a wall panel to the side of the bed, tapping the haptic surface so a small compartment opened revealing a shelf with several small bottles of lube and massage oils, the door to the bedroom whispered open letting in a slightly worn looking Duo Maxwell.

“Captain,” Trowa chuckled beneath WuFei’s arm, looking at the man who stepped in.

“Captain,” He echoed, voice equally amused.

“Where have you been all night?” Captain Barton asked as he watched Duo undress with casual deliberation, seemingly unphased by the sight of the two naked men. Likewise, WuFei showed no signs of surprise as he picked out a small blue bottle and uncapped it, squeezing a generous amount of the clear, viscous fluid onto his fingers.

“Drinking to the safe return of the captain, of course,” Duo called behind him as he walked into the closet, shedding clothing along the way.

“Not too much I hope,” WuFei demurred, wrapping a slick hand around Trowa’s erection and stroking it with a firm, slippery grip, eliciting something between a moan and a growl from the man beneath him who bucked his hips in response. 

“A pirate never drinks too much,” Came the playful response as sailing master Maxwell came out of the closet fully naked and mostly erect, his cock swaying left to right as he approached the bed, coming up behind WuFei who looked over his right shoulder at the newcomer with a smirk.

“Here,” WuFei said simply, handing him the small bottle. 

Without a word Duo took it but rested it in the folds of the blanket beside him, opting instead to shoo Trowa’s hands away from the other man’s ass, replacing them with his own.  
“Didn’t want to miss the party,” He muttered almost to himself before licking a long, flat swipe across WuFei’s asshole. The muscle visibly quivered, then relaxed a bit at the sensation. Burying his face in the man’s ass, Duo included a teasing suck on the tip of Trowa’s cock enjoying how the act made both men writhe with twin grunts of pleasure. He went about teasing and sucking on both of them, running his tongue with considerable pressure around the rim of WuFei’s asshole, encouraging it to relax further, switching his attention to the large blunt head of his captain’s cock, swirling his tongue around it and sucking it into his mouth before letting it go to spring back into place, slapping with a wet sound against WuFei’s taint.

“Ah! Maxwell you fucking tease,” The slighter man jumped a bit at the sensation, then ground back down onto Trowa’s stomach while Trowa bucked up so his cock lined up with his quartermaster’s asshole, his hands now buried in the sea of blankets, gripping at the expensive fabric in great tufts.

“If you do not prep WuFei right now I’ll have you thrown out the airlock,” Captain Barton groaned, writhing at the sensation of the sailing master’s tongue on his erection once more.

Taking that as his cue, Maxwell released WuFei from his grip temporarily and picked up the bottle of lube, generously coating the index and middle finger of his right hand. Allowing the two men to writhe in tandem for a second before returning his full attention to the quartermaster’s tight ass, he tested his index finger against the ring of muscle, which quickly welcomed him into the wonderful heat of the smaller man’s ass. WuFei let out a low moan at that, resting his head on Trowa’s chest so he could raise his hips up, offering Duo at better angle where he sat behind the two of them on the side of the bed, his own erection now full and flushed red, a small river of precum making its way form the shaft. His cock nearly rivaled his captain’s in size and girth. 

One hand coming up to press into WuFei’s back, Captain Barton craned his neck down and murmured into his lover’s ear, “Who do you want first?”

“I-ooh!” WuFei’s response disappeared in a brilliant flash of mindless arousal as Duo pressed both fingers into WuFei’s ass, quickly finding his prostate and pressing into it with little strokes. “Duo!” He cried out, thrusting back as both men watched him with a mix of arousal and amusement. 

“Sailing master Maxwell, you have the first dance,” Trowa chuckled, petting his quartermaster’s back as he writhed and moaned on top of him.

“Captain,” Maxwell chuckled, already applying a drizzling of lube to his cock with his free hand, tossing the small bottle into the sea of blankets as he stood, one foot on the floor and his other knee on the bed to better position himself. 

“Fuck me,” WuFei growled into Captain Barton’s chest, clearly losing patience with both of them. 

At that the captain and sailing master donned matching grins and Duo pressed the tip of his cock to WuFei’s ready ass, pressing slowly into the hot, wet sheath even as the man pressed back to meet him until the quartermaster was buried in him up to the hilt. Duo groaned out a small curse at the sensation as he began to set a steady pace, sliding out slowly and pounding back down in strong, deliberate thrusts that pushed the lithe body of the quartermaster down into their captain’s welcoming form. Shifting slightly between thrusts, Captain Barton slipped his cock between his and WuFei’s bodies and gripped both erections in one large hand, working them with sure strokes, the lube from his cock making the tight space easy to navigate.

“N-no,” WuFei grabbed Trowa’s wrist and stopped him after a few strokes, panting against his chest, eyes unfocused, though his grip was firm and sure. Duo gave another hard thrust and drove the two men’s bodies together again, causing more friction to light them both up with moans of pleasure. “Not yet,” WuFei whispered by way of explanation, letting go of his captain’s wrist as the man complied, placing the hand instead on his quartermaster’s back, rubbing circles into it as the sailing master continued his torturously slow fucking. 

Maxwell kneaded the firm cheeks of the man he was buried in, reveling in the heat of him, his pleasured moans, the look he could see in profile on his face of pure ecstasy as the man beneath them watched with a mixture of love and hunger, his lips parted and breathing heavy. “Fuck,” Duo hissed, driving his cock down even harder into WuFei’s ass, pointedly refusing to speed up the pace even as his balls weighed down with iminent orgasm. “I’m gonna come,” He warned, getting WuFei’s attention and causing the lithe man to sit up a bit as Duo slid out of him almost regretfully.

“Not yet,” WuFei repeated, his voice a bit more steady but still raw with lust as he moved off Captain Barton’s body and onto the middle of the bed, positioning himself on his hands and knees, facing Duo, his arms disappearing in a cloud of comforters. “Give me your cock,” He breathed, reaching out and grabbing Duo’s thick, flushed shaft, gently tugging at the wet length of it as the sailing master obligingly climbed into the bed. WuFei looked over his shoulder then at the captain and, in an understated show of strength and balance, used his other hand to spread his own ass cheeks, slipping three fingers into his ass and spreading them so the shining bright pink ring of muscle stretched in clear invitation. “My captain,” He whispered, making eye contact with him while Duo waited patiently, his cock leaking new precum onto WuFei’s hand.

Silent and swift their captain rose to the call and moved into position behind his lover, hands on his hips once more as he guided the man’s ass towards his straining cock. WuFei put his hand down to steady himself and Trowa slipped the tip in, smiling at the sigh he got in response before the smaller man leaned back, burying Trowa’s erection deep into the familiar heat while WuFei went to work first licking and then sucking his other lover’s cock down. As the head of Duo’s cock pressed into the incredibly tight ring of muscle in WuFei’s throat, which he worked around it to wonderful effect, the long haired man threw his head back in a loud moan, thrusting shallowly into the man’s mouth. The force of Captain Barton’s thrust pushed Duo’s cock deeper down and the other man pulled back slightly so as not to full-on choke WuFei. He steadied the motion with a hand on the back of the man’s head, reaching out behind him for the footboard just inches away, gripping it so he leaned slightly back and gave the quartermaster more room for control.

WuFei moaned as Trowa slid almost entirely out of his ass then quickly thrust back in, the vibrations of the motion going straight to Duo balls, bringing him back to the cusp. He pulled away from WuFei, moving his hand from the back of his head and placing it on his own shaft, giving it a quick few tugs before letting WuFei suck it back down again.  
“Your stamina seems awfully lacking,” Captain Barton grunted as he watched Duo edge himself, picking up the pace and fucking WuFei in shorter thrusts, causing the man between them to pull away from the quartermaster to let out a string of demands and curses as he pushed back to meet him. “Getting old?” Trowa teased, locking eyes with the other man. “Or is it just,” He moaned, further picking up the pace, green eyes going a little wild as he did, though he held the blue-violet gaze of his sailing master, “a colonist thing?” he breathed out, reaching down to stroke at WuFei’s, who now had his face buried in Duo’s balls and was rimming him between whimpered moans while the long haired man gripped the footboard with both hands, releasing all control to the desperate pace the other two set, his cock temporarily neglected and smacking lightly against his stomach with the back and forth motion.

“Fuck-!” Before Duo could get out the second word, WuFei slipped a wetted finger into his ass, massaging his prostate while he buried the man’s cock in his throat and let the fast pace of the captain’s thrusts throat fuck him until Duo came once more down his throat with a yell of mindless pleasure, guttural and pure. 

Before Duo finished coming WuFei pulled back, a rope of hot jizz landing on the side of his face as he turned to look over his shoulder at Captain Barton. “Harder,” He demanded in a rough bark, letting his upper body press down into the blankets and he grabbed handfuls of cool silk and let go of all control. His wordless screams of ecstasy barely muffled as his captain gladly obliged the order. Still firmly stroking his quartermaster’s erection. Trowa curled his body over the slighter man’s, placing a hand on the back of his neck as he went full force. He lost his ability to think as he approached orgasm, the wave mounting to such great heights with every thrust until finally the two of them came in tandem, WuFei shooting thin, clear lines of come into the bed silks and Trowa filling his lover’s ass with cloud-y ropes of the stuff. 

When reality faded back in the three of them collapsed on the bed, WuFei quietly aware of the warm trickle of come seeping down his ass cheek and thigh as he lay on his side. “That was a lot,” He whispered after he’d caught his breath, rolling over to look at his captain, whose auburn hair was plastered over his forehead and covering one eye.  
“It’s been over a month, what did you expect?” The man responded, chest still heaving.

“Wait,” The sailing master sat up, a bit unsteady, to look at his captain, “You didn’t do anything on that ship? Like, you didn’t jerk off or…?” He let the question purposefully trail off.

WuFei looked from one to the other with questioning eyes.

“No,” Trowa shrugged, glancing at both of their surprised expressions as they leveled him with identical owl-like eyes.

“I thought you were gonna ruin that captain,” Duo said, genuinely surprised.

“Well I snapped his neck and left him in an elevator so…” WuFei let out a chuckle at that, draping an arm across his shaking belly.

The reaction caused Maxwell even more confusion and he look to his captain for answers, one eyebrow raised at the lopsided grin he found on the larger man’s face.

“It’s the guy that screwed over WuFei’s colony during the war, lead to the whole thing getting blown to pieces, that’s why I said I was gonna ruin him,” He explained over his quartermaster’s form.

The explanation floored Duo, and after a few moments of stunned silence he began to laugh, slow at first then building. WuFei joined in after a few moments, the two of them curling together as they giggled, Trowa watching them with a bemused smirk. Once they settled down, Captain Barton wrapped the two of them up in a hug as he lay on his side, his free arm reaching easily over WuFei and gripping Duo’s waist.

“It’s a promise I made to WuFei when he first came on board,” He further elaborated in a slightly tired voice, the sound muffled by the blankets.

“I had forgotten, honestly,” the man between them admitted as he caught his breath again. “I can’t believe you remembered,”

“He’s been planning it for at least as long as I’ve been here,” Duo admitted just above WuFei’s head, “but I didn’t know why,” He returned the one-armed hug, crossing his arm over Trowa’s and resting a hand on his captain’s shoulder.

“Because I’m a pirate and I hate this whole fucking galactic alliance and I love both of you,” Barton explained simply. Duo felt the captain shrug his shoulder and couldn’t help but grin.

“I love both of you,” The sentiment was echoed back to him in unison almost immediately.

After a beat WuFei spoke up again, just a whisper, his head tucked under the sailing master’s “Duo?”

“Yeah?”

“Why’d you sneak on board two years ago?” 

The question was met with more silence, and at one point WuFei was convinced the sailing master had drifted off to sleep, but finally he responded, his voice coyly dismissive, “I wanted to fuck the captain,” At that, all three of them shared another bout of laughter, the mood shifting from sexual exhaustion to the usual bedtime routine. WuFei slipped off to the bathroom, leaving Trowa and Duo alone. The two men turned to look at each other, mirroring one another’s pose, propped up on one elbow.

“How was your time captaining the ship?” Trowa asked, his voice betraying how tired he was. He reached a hand out to the space between him and Duo as an offering of sorts.  
Duo shrugged one shoulder, offering his partner a smile that equaled how tired his captain sounded. “It was fine, the ship practically runs itself, and with all the planning we still had to do after you left things were well ordered,” He placed his free hand on Trowa’s, idly brushing a thumb over the back of his wrist. “How was it being an Alliance dog?” He asked, unable to keep the wry smile from his voice.

“Horrible,” Trowa groaned, rolling onto his back with a chuckle. 

Duo slid in close to him, resting naturally in the crook of the slightly larger man’s arm and pressing up close to his strong body with a contented sigh. “Figured,” He whispered. A long breath of contemplative silence fell between them, painted faintly with the sound of rushing water as WuFei did his nightly ablutions. Finally Duo spoke up again, his voice faint, exhaustion clearly taking hold. “You really planned all of that to kill the man that destroyed WuFei’s colony,”

Trowa’s chest swelled with a deep inhale at that and he slowly let the air escape from his lips before responding in a tired but proud voice. “Yeah, I did,” After another beat he added, “I couldn’t have pulled it off without you,”

Before Duo could respond, WuFei reentered the room and came to join them, settling down on Trowa’s other side and pulling the covers around them. The simple gestured seemed to let the other two know that it had been a long day, to make them feel just how tired they were. Soon all three were sound asleep, Trowa in particular slept deeply for the first time in over a month. 

The next day, courses would need to be plotted, missions formulated, fuel calculated and jobs delegated. But that night, it was good to be home.


End file.
